YuGiOh Song Challenge
by revolutionchief
Summary: just drabbles that are inspired by songs! YYxY eventually BxB MxM
1. Chapter 1

Interlude: Moving On- Paramore

Yugi.

"Yo, aibou, why are you sitting in the tree? People are looking at you weird." Yami cocked his head to the left confused.

"Nothing in particular. It's fun. Join me!" Yugi holds a hand down towards Yami, who grabs it.

Yami looked around at the inside of the tree surprised that he never thought of doing this in the first place. He noticed that Yugi took out a small knife out of his back pocket. "Now what are you doing?"

"Just wait!" Yugi started to scrape away at the tree branch, using the knife. He grunted, frustrated that one part of the ingraving didn't turn out right.

Y&Y Forever.

Yami glanced at Yugi before pulling him into a hug, kissing him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Live to Rise – Soundgarden

Yami.

"Atem, Let's go." Yugi snatches his hand up into his own with a soft tug, waking me from my slumber slightly.

Yami cocked his head to the side slightly, confused at the random statement. "Go where?"

"Let's go see the sunrise together! We can rise with it."

"You are so cheesy." he laughed.

"Only for you. Other me." He giggled in response. "Come on! We're gonna miss it!"

Yami sighed heavily before rolling out of bed, only in his boxers. Yugi blushed. "What? Is something wrong, Aibou?"

Yugi immediately shook his head. He knew that Yami slept like that. He just forgot how flawless his body looked compared to Yugi's. "Nothing is wrong at all."

Yami hurriedly pulled some random clothes on and rushed to the beach with Yugi. "Is there something else you wanted to do?"

Yugi blushed before leaning into Yami, pressing his warm lips upon his. "I wanted to do that."

"Good morning to you too!" The elder one laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

More Like Me – The Veronicas

"Yugi, I love you."

Yugi blinked in response to Anzu's sudden confession. He was left speechless. "Please, say something..."

Yugi simply gaped at her like a fish before he sobered. "I'm sorry. I'm already taken."

Yami makes his grand entrance pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Excuse me? When did this happen? Why didn't we know about this?"

"We wanted to wait a few weeks to tell people. I didn't want you to find out like this." Yugi stated.

"Didn't you like me not too long ago?"

Yami wrapped Yugi into a hug. "Yes he did. You let him slip through your fingers. If only you were more like me. If only you cherished him more, you would have had him."


	4. Chapter 4

Promise Me – Dead by April

"Mou hitori no boku, why do you have to leave tomorrow?" Yugi covers his face. He's not crying just expressing emotion. "I know why it's just a rhetorical question." He laughs slightly.

"Aibou, know that I don't want to leave. It's just something I have to do." He places a transparent hand over Yugi's. "I will cherish the memories of us sitting on the sofa together watching cheesy soap operas and playing video games and teasing you for making stupid mistakes. You should cherish those instead of the depressing times."

"That doesn't change anything at all, Atem."

The pharaoh sighed. "Yugi, Don't think of tomorrow as our time to say goodbye. Think of it as us saying until later. We will meet again. I'm sure of it. It might take a while, but I know we will. It's the only thing in my heart that will ever matter."

Yugi smiled. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

S.O.S. - Jonas Brothers

Anzu walked up and embraced Yami in a hug, excited for a date. He gladly opened up the passenger door for her. "Are we going to the movies?"

"Yeah. You wanted to see that one movie remember? I thought it'd be nice to take you." He despised chick flicks but he decided he would sacrifice a night simply for his girlfriend.

"After the movie will you drop me off at my friend's? We are supposed to work on a project."

The man sighed, upset that she wanted to cut the night short. They hadn't seen each other for a while. He was really beginning to miss her. "I suppose."

"Anzu! What are you doing here?" A man exclaimed happily.

Yami watched as she ran up to the other group of people. Except she didn't seem happy to see the other group. It almost looked as if she was scolding them for appearing at the movies. "I'll see you later okay love?"

The man kissed her on the cheek before rushing away.

Atem saw the whole confrontation but Anzu didn't know that. "You ready to go, babe?"

"No. I am not ready to go. Take the popcorn and the tickets. Find your own way home. I don't think you'll have a problem with that though. Seems like I'm not the only one lined up."

After Yami walked away, he immediately pulled his phone out and dialed a number. "Hey, can I come over?"

"Sure! You know you don't have to ask!" A cheerful voice on the other side rang. It immediately made a smile spread across Yami's face, despite how he was feeling at the moment.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The cheerful voice got one look at his best friend before dropping his grin. "Oh no. What happened?" He held Yami's hand, leading him into the kitchen. "Hold on. Don't answer yet."

Yami watched as his smaller look a like pulled out a cookie sheet full of french fries was pulled out of the oven and dumped onto a plate. He then pulled out two chocolate milkshakes from the freezer. "How do you know me so well?"

"I've known you since we were like seven. I know exactly what you like. So, tell me what happened, now that we have the supplies."

Yami explained about what happened at the movie theater and how he and Anzu hadn't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately. He explained how she started blowing him off for dates. He laughed sadistically. Now he knew why.

"My poor Yami. You have been through hell." He patted his shoulder. "The other day you said something about dumping her though. Why did you go out on a date?"

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment then dipping a fry into his shake. "I wanted to give her another chance. She was always saying that she needed to do things for school clubs and things like that. It never seemed like a big deal at the time."

"Well," Yugi smiled. "Welcome to the single club."

"Despite the fact that I was going to dump her, the circumstances still hurt my heart, finding out that all this time she'd been lying to me and making out with another guy."

"Now you see why I'm gay!" Yugi snorted. "Women are horrible."

"Yeah... I think I should probably try that. All of the girls I've dated have been the same. Let's try that." He looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Why were you going to dump her anyways?"

"Well... she always cut dates short, always made excuses to not have them and recently started to avoid me, and"

"and what?"

Yami smiled. "You." He watched the giant amethyst orbs grow even bigger.

"Excuse me?" Yugi barely managed to get out. "Are you thinking straight sir?"

"No, I am most certainly not thinking straight." He laughed. "But seriously. People always teased us growing up that we would end up together."

"I guess they did." Yugi smiled. "Alright then. Want to test that theory?"

Yami didn't even hesitate when he pressed his lips to Yugi's. It was there for a few moments before they broke away. "Hmm. It's not bad." Yami muttered allowed.

"It better not have been. I've waited for forever to kiss you." Yugi beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Say Love – Jojo

"Yugi, there is nothing better than you in the world. You are absolutely perfect."

Yugi thought Yami was really going to say it this evening. He thought the pharaoh would finally tell him those three words. They are small but have so much meaning behind them. It'd been over a year since they'd gotten together and everytime they made progress Yugi thought they were taking three steps backwards. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." He clasped his lover's hand to continue their walk along the beach.

"I've been thinking."

Yugi's eyes lit up for a moment before he accidentally spilled his thoughts. "And? Do you love me? I've said it multiple times. I appreciate those other words but they aren't the same."

"Yes, Yugi, I love you. I thought I was doing enough that I wouldn't have to say those words all the time."

Yugi sighed with relief. "That's good. I was beginning to worry." He smiled before he stepped in front of Yami stopping the walk. "You've never said them once though. It's nice to hear them every once in a while."

"Yugi, I love you."

Yugi beamed up at Yami. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

View From Heaven – Yellowcard

Yugi

I miss you. Life just isn't the same without you here. I've tried everything. I've attempted to move on. I've attempted to distract myself with other things to do.

But you're gone.

What do you expect me to do? You were my life, my everything.

How am I supposed to move on when everything has been taken from me?

But I want to tell you that I'm thankful you've found your peace and are most likely enjoying your new life. I hope you're watching me from up there. I hope you're bidding me farewell.

I just really wish we had a chance to say a better goodbye than what we had.

But thank you for everything Mou hitori no boku.


	8. Chapter 8

I See the Light – Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi

"For once, I'm actually glad I was in that puzzle for over three thousand years."

Yugi blinked up at Yami, confused. "Why is that?"

Yami looked up at the sky, astonished at how bright the stars were that night. Yugi invited him on a picnic, which he'd gladly accepted. "It brought me here. This is way better than ancient Egypt if I must say so myself." He smiled.

Yugi simply admired his profile and how stunning Yami looked as he enjoyed the evening. "I'm glad."

"You know what else?"

Yugi smirked. "No. What?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed the back of it, causing Yugi to blush. "I met you, the most important thing in either of my lives. I just can't believe it took me this long to see it."

The smaller was still blushing , but was still slightly confused. "I love you, Yugi Mutou."

"You know Pharaoh, I'm glad I took eight years to solve that puzzle."

"Why's that?"

Yugi stared straight into Yami's eyes. "It let me see the dark I needed in my life."

Yami smirked. "My light. I finally see the much needed light in my life."

Their hands were clasped together and Yugi was pulled onto Yami's lap. Yugi pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I couldn't be happier."


	9. Chapter 9

More – Selena Gomez

The dancefloor was filled with random people dancing their lives away. Most of them had consumed some form of alcohol which made the evening even better. The nervous man in the corner however, had been forced to come here against his will. It was said that he needed to "break out of his shell".

He never had a problem with working in his office. The man was content with being alone on Friday nights curled up on the couch with his cat, Dobby.

"Are you alone?" A smaller man approached him. He looked just as nervous as he did.

"Yeah." He stated.

"I'm Yugi. What's your name?" A smile spread across his face.

"Atem. My name is Atem. It's nice to meet you." He trailed his eyes up and down the smaller man. "I assume you're alone too?"

Yugi looked at Atem timidly. "Yeah. Do you want to dance?"

The taller one laughed slightly. "No. I actually would like to talk more."

Yugi smiled. "Well, we'll talk more after we dance more."

Atem frowned. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"Is that why you were over here moping? You don't know how to dance?" Yugi laughed as Atem nodded his head and looked towards the ground. The smaller simply took his hand and pulled him to the center of the dance floor. "You just start with swaying. Like this." He demonstrated the move.

Atem reluctantly copied a little robotic. "This is horrible Yugi!"

Said person laughed. "Act like you're in an ocean. Have you ever seen the ocean before?"

"Yeah. Once or twice."

"You're a wave. Now add your arms." He watched Atem struggle for a few seconds before giving up and wrapping his hands around Atem's. He moved them back and forth along with his, swaying to the beat.

Atem looked around at the other people. There were some people slow dancing for some odd reason. Some of them were simply jumping up and down. Then there were the people that picked a person to invade their personal space and rub bums against groins. He eyed those people briefly. This didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.

"That is called grinding, dear Atem. Would you like to try it?" Yugi didn't give him a chance to answer before he spun around and followed the other people pushing his body right up against Atem. Atem could smell the type of shampoo Yugi used. This movement aroused him to no tomorrow. He understood now why people did this. Yugi placed his arms around his body onto Atem's hips and moved Atem along with his hip movements.

Atem enjoyed this a little too much. He noticed that Yugi was starting to sweat. He slosed his eyes and tilted his head back to face the ceiling to catch his breath. Yugi saw this and smirked. "Can... Can we go get a drink or something? I need to cool down."

Yugi laughed slightly at Atem's sudden statement. "I want to dance more. That's what I want. One more."

"Fine. Have at it." Atem smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Fences – Paramore

Yugi looked around the white padded cell, concerned. Why was he even in here? He wasn't crazy. There is actually someone in the Millennium Puzzle. Honest to the gods! "I don't get it Mou Hitori no Boku. I'm not crazy."

The voice in the back of his mind chuckled. _"Well, the crazy ones are really the sane ones."_

"It's not just me who has these issues!" Yugi exclaimed. He so badly wanted to run his fingers through his hair right at this moment in time. It was too bad he was in a straight jacket. "People are using us for experiments. Ryou and Malik are getting the same treatment. None of us are crazy I repeat."

 _Calm down, Aibou. You just need to stop talking out loud to me. Then they will realize you aren't crazy. Act like there's place else you'd rather be._

Yugi laughed. "I wish it were that easy." He heard the door creak.

"Yugi, it's time for lunch." A brunette lady in scrubs entered the room.

"Oh! Merideth! Does that mean I get to talk to Ryou and Malik now?"

The lady brought in a tray of food big enough for three people. "They'll be in here momentarily." Merideth unvelcrowed Yugi's sleeves, allowing him to reach his plastic spoon to eat his artificial slop. "You've been good. You can take the jacket off for the rest of the day." She smiled at him.

"Goodie! I can sleep comfortably again!" Yugi exclaimed with glee.

"Just don't do what you did yesterday."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Merideth cocked an eyebrow. "You attacked Judy. Remember, for keeping you here?"

Yugi looked to the ghostly appearance of Yami, his other self. "What did you do to her?"

The ghost simply frowned. " _She was going to hurt you. You know I don't allow that. No one hurts my Aibou."_

Yugi simply rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

Merideth watched Yugi's interaction with the invisible person. The door opening broke her out of her observing. "Malik, Ryou, It's good to see you this afternoon. Is Judy being nice to you?"

The other two simply nodded. While their ghosts disagreed.

Bakura made a face and shook his white hair. " _That lady is horrible! Why does she even work here? She doesn't treat anyone with respect. I am a king! I should be treated as such!"_

 _"_ _You're only the thief king. Nothing to brag about. She's fine to treat you like that." Marik teased._

"I'll come back to put you in your rooms in a little bit. Have a good lunch!"

"Thank you Merideth!"

" _So, I heard your little twerp was put into a jacket thanks to you."_ Bakura teased.

 _"_ _You take that back!"_ Yami exclaimed.

"Shut up!" The three patients yelled allowed.

"If you aren't going to be nice then go away!" Yugi yelled allowed.

 _"_ _How can you guys eat that stuff. It's baby food."_ Marik questioned.

"You take what you can get around here" Yugi responded.

Yami took a seat beside Yugi. _"Are we going to find a way out of here?"_

Bakura nodded, then started thinking. _"There isn't much of a way out of here though, and a plastic spoon won't cut anything."_

"We do have teeth..." Malik ran a hand through his blond hair. "We could always bite our way through."

 _"_ _Or, we could just use shadow magic and make them forget things. Things like, the fact that you should be here."_ Yami suggested.

 _"_ _How are we supposed to erase the fact that they're supposed to be in here out of everything?"_

Marik questioned. **"** _I think we should just simply bust out of here."_

"Hey. I got an idea." Yugi suggested after he saw the straight jacket. "We could break the pins on the straight jacket and pick the locks!"

 _"_ _I like your plan, pipsqueak. The problem is the lock is outside. Why don't we just use shadow magic to pick the lock?"_

"NO!" Ryou, Malik, and Yugi exclaimed at the same time.

Ryou shook his white hair. "You remember what happened last time! You blew the door knob up and earned all of us straight jackets!"

"We should just ask Kaiba to get us out of here. He could say that we are going to one of his facilities for treatment." Yugi stated.

 _"_ _Not a bad idea squirt."_ Bakura admitted. _"Now we just have to wait until we get the phone."_

"Yugi, ask for the phone." Malik ordered.

Yugi huffed. "Why does it have to be me?"

"You have those giant eyes that make everyone quake with sympathy." Ryou stated.

 _"_ _And we're the only ones Kaiba likes even a little."_ Yami explained.

Judy and Merideth walked in with smiles on their faces. "Guess what guys! You're getting transferred."

The six of them looked at each other.

"To where?"

"Maximillion Pegasus' company. He said he's starting a facility there. He knows you guys and thinks you're going to better off there."

 _"_ _At least we're getting out of this hell hole."_ Bakura stated.

Marik nodded. " _He knows about the millennium items too. That means he knows that we have spirits which means no more fences!"_

The three patients high fived. "No more slop!"

 _"_ _Is that all you people care about?" Bakura questioned._

"Yes." The three said at the same time. "Time to move!"


	11. Chapter 11

Innocent – Taylor Swift

Darkness. That was all he deserved. He didn't deserve anything he had been given these past few years of life. He didn't deserve any friends or even family members. He betrayed the people he loved most. He only wanted to protect them. Didn't that count for anything? He only wanted to prove he would do anything for his other. Instead, he only scared the person he loved most and let his darkness overtake him. He would never, ever be forgiven. He deserves getting the coldest shoulder possible.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami sighed in the darkest room of his soul. He wasn't going to be found by his aibou. He couldn't. It would only bring tears and horrible feelings to his heart.

"Mou hitori no boku! I need to talk to you!" Yugi snuffled. "Please! You're the only one who can make this better."

Yami sighed and covered his face, attempting not to cry as well, after he heard knocks at the door. He didn't respond.

"Damn it! I will bust down this door if I have to. I just want to talk to you!" he was leaning his head against the cold, metal door.

The door flung open, sending Yugi straight into Yami's arms. "What do you need Yugi?" He tried to hide his feelings but deep down he knew he would never be able to hide them from Yugi.

Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson pools before he stood up straight. "Don't call me Yugi. It doesn't sound right coming from your lips."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"I want to know what made you snap. I'm not mad. I'm really not. I understand."

"No, Yugi. You don't." Yami snapped. "You... don't know what it was like..."

Yugi placed a hand against Yami's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "No. I don't and won't unless you tell me. Please don't hold this burden alone. I'm here to help you."

"I... had flashbacks." He gulped and backed into the wall. "Of when the puzzle was in separate pieces. The shadows how they... tortured me."

Yugi walked over to him and gripped his hand in a comforting manner. "Oh, mou hitori no boku."

"It brought me back to what I was the first few times I came out of the puzzle." He sunk to the ground, taking Yugi with him. "It brought me back into being that monster."

*********Flashback*******

"Yami?"

"No, please. I won't do it again. I promise." The scared man begged.

"It's too late for that." The man watched as Yami's pupils disappeared and a fire appeared in his eyes. A sinister smile spread across his face. "I usually play a game to decide people's fate, but this time, I'll make an exception not to, you would lose anyway."

The man slunk back into the corner of the alley way. "You don't hurt people." He snatched the man by the throat and threw him away from the back of the alley. "I really don't expect you to do it after this, ever again."

"Yami, you need to stop. This isn't you." Yugi rushed to the center of the alleyway, beside him.

The pharaoh's arm raised, getting ready to hit the guy over the head before his head twitched and his free arm reached for his head. It didn't stop the hit, it only slowed it down.

"Mou hitori no boku! Please! Snap out of it!" Yugi begged.

"A... Aibou...?" He stopped all of his movements. His head twitched again. "Please. Make it stop. Make them go away. I don't want that anymore."

Yugi watched the bully escape before turning to Yami. "Yami, Yami! Hey, look at me."

His watering eyes met Yugi's. "I don't want this anymore. I just want them to go away. I don't want to be like that. Please. Make it go away Aibou." He wrapped his arms around Yugi as proof that he was in the present time now.

*******Present******

"It's not your fault." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I don't blame you for that."

"No. I don't even deserve your presence right now. I don't forgive myself."

"You didn't do anything but scare the shit out of that guy and hit him once. There's nothing to be sorry about." Yugi reassured as he ran a soothing hand through Yami's tri colored hair.

"I'm just concerned about what could have happened if you didn't stop me." Yami pressed his head into Yugi's shoulder. "I'm bad, aibou. I'm like a ticking timebomb. I don't know when it could possibly happen next."

"I still see the good in you. You aren't like that anymore. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met."

Yami laughed sarcastically. "I beg to differ."

"Mou hitori no boku, what I'm trying to say is that all of that happened in the past. Sure, there might be flashbacks and repercussions, but you'll always have light inside of you, no matter how bad they get."

"Only because you've taught me how to keep that light." Yami smiled slightly.

"Yes, because I'm the good to your bad. You keep me from being too sugary sweet. We're the perfect match together." Yugi smiled.

"Why do I keep you around again?" Yami questioned sarcastically.

"Because I'm great at supporting you and keeping you on your toes?"


	12. Chapter 12

Take Me Over- Red

The ancient pharaoh looked around the room. He didn't belong here. This wasn't his time. Why was he here invading Yugi's life? It wasn't his right.

"Mou hitori no boku? What's the matter?"

The pharaoh sat on Yugi's bed and sighed. He felt the soft cotton fabric against his fingers. It felt completely foreign. He didn't have this type of material when he lived. "I'm confused."

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. "About what? You can talk to me about anything."

"This isn't my time. I've taken your friends. I'm a burden in your life. I have no way of getting my own." He found the carpet rather interesting. "I'm a horrible person. I tortured people. I don't deserve you."

"Atem, look at me."

Said man lifted his eyes to meet his aibou's. He couldn't say any words. They were completely and utterly glorious. They held so much passion and certainty. They were like fire. He'd never seen Yugi's eyes like that before. Well, not towards him in any way.

"Atem, you have changed." A genuine smile that took Yami's breath away grew on his face. "Just because you're so concerned about it proves that much. Life changes fast. People change with it. Lives can change. I believe you have. You've come so far from the days when you did those acts. You aren't a burden. If you were, I would gladly let you know. Please, Mou hitori no boku, let it go."

Atem found himself nodding, lost in his aibou's giant purple and blue orbs. They reminded him so much of a galaxy. Within those eyes were the greatest power anyone could hold. With one simple look, Atem knew everything would be okay.

Yugi's eyes showed everything. Within them, he felt nothing but honesty and passion.


	13. Chapter 13

Weird- Hilary Duff

Yugi was left smiling at his mou hitori no boku. The situation was weird. There was no other way to describe it. It all started by Yami asking his aibou what he liked about him most. Three minutes later, Yugi was hanging off of the bed. His shirt was up to his armpits and Yami was lying on the ground in front of him laughing against his lips.

He wasn't complaining, mind you, but as he was lying like that, the blood was rushing to his head. This only made him laugh harder.

"Will you quit with this sickening scene. It's annoying."

They both heard a _slap!_ And giggled, they knew exactly what it was. "Excuse me, Mister? You don't say things like that to people!"

"Ow! Ryou, baby, please!"

Ryou turned to the pair that were both on the floor. "I'm sorry. Bakura hasn't finished puppy school yet."

"Hey! I'm not the mutt. He's the one who is in puppy school."

The whole group groaned at the statement. "Apparently, but still. That is no way to treat friends. I should make you sleep on the couch for that!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Bakura was on the ground practically begging.

Ryou winked at the pharaoh and his aibou with an evil smirk upon his face. "I'll tell you what, baby. You apologize and I'll think of something fun to do tonight?"

Bakura saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sorry, pharaoh. Sorry mini pharaoh." Without any other breaths, he was out the door carrying Ryou bridal style.

The pair left in the room started laughing. "I like your laugh." Yugi stated plainly, not even noticing that Yami stopped laughing as well.

"I was about to say the same thing, Aibou." He beamed at him.

"Don't you think it's weird?"


	14. Chapter 14

Yami/Atem

I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Why did I say I was ready? "Oh Gods above! Why did you agree to let me make a fool of myself up in this tree?!"

That's when I saw it. My little light, wandering down the sidewalk through their favorite part of the park. I rustled some leaves in the tree to get his attention. Yugi looked terrified at the fact that the tree was now shaking. Wild life didn't normally make any appearance here. It made perfect sense that he'd be afraid.

I watched as he slowly creeped up to the tree. I didn't see how it happened, but the next thing I knew, my foot was grabbed and I had the wind knocked out of me as I landed on the ground. I was completely speechless at the whole thing.

When I opened my eyes, Yugi was leaning over me. He was completely speechless as well. The only action I could think of doing was immediately wrapping my arms around the smaller boy. He'd grown maybe an inch within the past few months I'd been gone.

"Yami?"

"Aibou."

After the several silent moments of silence, he finally spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

I was surprised a smile wasn't plastered on his face the moment he saw me. "I've missed you." I was ecstatic when a small smile grew on his face, but he didn't say anything. The ecstatic expression faded as quickly as it appeared. "I'm home. I came home."

Yugi's smile grew bigger. "I'm so very glad that you came home, Yami, but how?"

"Well, I made a deal with the Gods." I looked down at the sidewalk I leaned against the giant oak tree, nervously. "Remember when we carved our names into this tree years ago?"

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Of course, that was one of the greatest days of my life."

"You didn't meet someone else while I was gone, did you?"

"You really think I can just get over someone like you in three months?" Relief took over my whole body. I knew I was visibly relaxed. Yugi's face showed his approval in that movement.

"That's good, because the deal I made with the Gods was to stay with you forever and love you with all my heart."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. There's no way that was their only condition."

"Yeah... I can have time with you here for fifteen years. Then I have to go."

"I think by then, I'll be ready to leave with you." Yugi snatched up my clammy hand and laced them together.

"I do love you though, I don't think I've ever told you that."

Yugi stifled a laugh. "No, you haven't. It's always nice to know though." He pressed a kiss to my lips. His slightly plump lips then pressed another to my cheek. "I don't hear it enough."


	15. Chapter 15

Last Kiss – Taylor Swift

"Mou hitori no boku! Why did you have to go?" The teenager didn't expect an answer. The small boy knew that somehow, the pharaoh would hear even though he was an infinite miles away from him. "I miss you."

Yugi looked around his bedroom. It didn't feel like home anymore without the spirit. The room lost its joy. It lost the feeling of being wrapped in a warm embrace. He smiled as he remembered all the times that the pharaoh waited to come out of the puzzle until they arrived home, so they could talk freely.

The pharaoh knew that Yugi didn't like feeling like an idiot and he didn't like talking through the mind link. It just wasn't the same as having a normal conversation.

Yugi then remembered what he whispered to him the night before the ceremonial duel. "I'm always here with you, aibou." A smile grew onto his face when he remembered the next action. The pharaoh did something that Yugi never thought he'd do.

Atem pressed a small kiss upon Yugi's cheek and whispered. "Thank you, for being there for me. I wish I could be there for you too."

Yugi looked into the transparent man's eyes. He found nothing but love and adoration swimming through those orbs. "I love you, Mou Hitori No Boku. Please, when all of this is over? Remember me. Please. That's all I ask."

"All I ask from you, Aibou, is that you do not mourn me. I am always going to be beside you. Don't ever doubt that." He picked Yugi's chin up and smiled softly at him. "Move on with your life. We'll see each other soon enough. I promise you."

The small boy curled up on his bed, underneath his covers, finally stopped sobbing and fell into a peaceful moment. He smiled happily for the first time within the week the pharaoh had disappeared.

He could feel the Pharaoh in the room with him. It felt like he was embracing him with warm arms.

It made him feel safe.


End file.
